Siapakah Chara Terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ?
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Siapakah chara terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ? Karakter terkejam menurut pandangan para karakter lainnya di KnB. Humor pertama saya. Yoroshiku onegaishimashita. DLDR. kritik dan saran di terima tapi tidak flame.
1. Chapter 1

**SIAPAKAH CHARA TERKEJAM DI KUROKO NO BASUKE ?**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Humor

Warning : Gaje, No Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Siapakah chara terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ?

####

_Siapa Character terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ?_

###

Kise Ryouta

Character terkejam ya-ssu ? Karena kalian mau jaga rahasia untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada yang bersangkutan, aku akan mengatakannya.

Yang pertama Mantan Kaptenku di Teiko,

Ah! Mungkin kalian sudah sangat mengenalnya-ssu. Mata kucing yang seharusnya imut itu entah kenapa sangat tampak mengerikan jika dia yang menggunakannya. Belum lagi sebuah gunting – atau bahkan banyak gunting – yang selalu ia bawa setiap harinya membuat dia semakin tampak mengerikan.

Padahal kalau dia tidak suka asal lempar gunting dan menebar deathglare, mungkin dia akan tampak lebih manis daripada Kurokocchi – mengingat badannya yang mungil itu-ssu! –. Tapi sayangnya dia tak semanis itu :(

Yang kedua, um…Murasakibaracchi.

Yah..meskipun suaranya kecil imut, namun saat berhubungan dengan semua makanannya dia akan sangat beringas-ssu ! Aku saja masih mengingat bagaimana dia menghancurkan pencuri tas yang menginjak momoginya sampai hancur dan pencuri itu dihancurkan sama seperti momogi miliknya di malam perayaan masuknya aku di tim regular.

Mungkin juga disebabkan badannya yang tinggi dan besar yang memang tidak selayaknya anak SMA miliki. Begitu pula aura menyeramkannya saat kita….

Pokoknya jangan berhubungan dengan makanannya jika kalian tidak mau hancur-ssu !

Dan yang ketiga adalah Kurokocchi.

Meskipun dia begitu menggemaskan dan sangat nyaman dipeluk, dia itu tergolong kejam-ssu ! Kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kalau dia berbicara kan, Minnacchi ? Mata bulatnya itu hanya akan memunculkan pancaran mata datar dan berkata seolah dia sama sekali tidak berdosa mengatakannya.

Ucapannya sangat menusuk ! – Dan itu termasuk jahat dalam kategori-ku, ssu ! –

Serta yang terakhir adalah Kasamatsu-senpai.

Mungkin tidak ada benda tajam dan badan yang mirip monster ataupun ucapan datar yang menusuk sampai ke hati. Tapi tendangan Kasamatsu-senpai itu loh… ToT

Apa dia tak tahu rasanya sakit ?

Tbc

Saya ga tahu ini apa ? /garuktembok/ semoga readers tachi mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membacanya. Saya hanya stress karena Q226 yang sangat..yah you know what I mean lah..

Sampai jumpa nanti~


	2. Chapter 2

**SIAPAKAH CHARA TERKEJAM DI KUROKO NO BASUKE ?**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Humor

Warning : Gaje, No Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Siapakah chara terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ?

####

_Siapa Character terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ?_

###

Kuroko Tetsuya

Kalian bertanya padaku siapa karakter terkejam di Kuroko no basuke ?

Sejujurnya mereka semua tidak kejam, mereka hanya melakukan apa yang mereka pikirkan dan hal itu membuat mereka melakukan hal-hal itu. Ah, maaf kalau kalian beranggapan aku membela mereka.

Tapi aku memiliki daftar karakter terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke.

Dan yang pertama tercantum disana adalah Kagami-kun,

Entah kenapa sejak pertemuan pertama kami di Maji Burger, aku langsung menuliskan namanya ke dalam listku. Dia seolah mengejekku yang hanya suka memesan segelas vanilla milkshake, sedangkan dia mampu menghabiskan banyak makanan.

Aku bukan tak bisa membeli makanan cepat saji sebanyak itu, hanya saja mata Kagami-kun saat memakan burgernya dengan memandangku seolah matanya mengatakan aku–tidak–bisa–makan–sebanyak–dia– dan sungguh itu sangat kejam menurutku. Bahkan Murasakibara-kun saja tidak pernah meremehkaku dalam bidang makanan, dia malah menawariku makanannya.

Selanjutnya adalah Momoi-san,

Dia makhluk yang kejam – tapi ku harap kalian tidak memberitahunya, aku tak suka membuat seorang gadis menangis – walaupun tak semua wanita kejam. Momoi-san seperti tidak menyadari saja kalau dadanya itu merupakan tipe Aomine-kun dan dengan santainya dia memelukku erat.

Dalam kasus ini aku hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak mati kehabisan nafas karena di peluk olehnya.

Yang ketiga adalah Riko-san,

Aku tak mengerti kenapa wanita yang pernah berhubungan dengan tim basketku selalu mengerikan dan tergolong wanita-wanita kejam. Riko-san bisa membuat tubuh lelaki manapun hancur karena gerakan kunci tubuh adalannya. Aku sampai tidak merasakan punggungku setelah aku pergi tanpa pamit dengannya untuk mengikuti ajakan Kise-kun.

Belum lagi masakan pelatih yang memang rasanya…ano…boleh aku mengatakan sangat enak dengan penekanan pada kata sangat ?

Tbc

Maafkan saya kalau ini semakin fail, saya hanya mencoba berlari dari WB. Dan dalam fic ini saya ga mau menyinggung soal hancurnya Kiseki no Sedai. Itu menggalaukan(?). semoga readers-tachi suka chapter ini.

Sampai jumpa nanti~


	3. Chapter 3

**SIAPAKAH CHARA TERKEJAM DI KUROKO NO BASUKE ?**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Humor

Warning : Gaje, No Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Siapakah chara terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ?

####

_Siapa Character terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ?_

###

Murasakibara Atsushi

Eh ? Cara terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ?

Um..sebenarnya aku tak terlalu perduli sih,

Tapi menurutku Aka-chin yang paling kejam. Soalnya dia selalu menyita snack-snackku saat aku tak serius dalam latihan. Dan kadang, dia tak mengembalikan snack-snackku sampai satu minggu kalau aku tak bermain menurut caranya di lapangan.

Tapi sebenarnya Aka-chin juga baik kok, kadang aku dibelikan snack saat akhir pecan.

Terus Mido-chin juga kejam sih..

Soalnya dia tak pernah mengijinkanku makan sambil berjalan, padahal itu kan sebenarnya tidak menggangguku sama sekali. _Mendokusai.._

Dan juga dia tak mengijinkankuberbicara sambil makan snack.

Kise-chin sebenarnya juga kejam,

Dia membuat telingaku berdengung. Dia mirip seorang perempuan.

Setelah itu sepertinya sudah tidak ada,

Oh ya, terimakasih ya buat momoginya..

Tbc

Maafkan saya kalau ini semakin fail, saya hanya mencoba berlari dari WB. Dan dalam fic ini saya ga mau menyinggung soal hancurnya Kiseki no Sedai. Itu menggalaukan(?). semoga readers-tachi suka chapter ini.

Sampai jumpa nanti~


	4. Chapter 4

**SIAPAKAH CHARA TERKEJAM DI KUROKO NO BASUKE ?**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Humor

Warning : Gaje, No Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Siapakah chara terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ?

* * *

_Siapa Character terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ?_

* * *

Aomine Daiki

Apa ? Kalau kalian mau meminta tanda tanganku tunggu saja disana.

Hah ? Apa ? Kalian mau mewawancara ? Hmm…baiklah. Jadi apa pertanyaannya ?

Chara terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke ya ?

Semuanya kejam, kecuali aku. Hahaha…aku kan orang baik. Hey! Jangan lempari aku dengan botol yang terisi penuh, Satsuki !

Jadi…orang yang terkejam pertama menurutku adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

Kalian kenal kan dia ? Walaupun pendek dia sok berkuasa banget. Apalagi benda keramat di tangannya itu sungguh menyebalkan.

Dan benda keramat itu selalu terlempar denga tidak elitnya jika ada yang membantah perintahnya. Yah..kalau Kagami bilang dia itu _dapuk_ atau apalah aku tidak paham bahasa orang itu.

Dan dia juga kadang menambah latihanku seenak jidatnya jika aku membolos latihan. Padahalkan itu demi membeli majalah Mai-cha yang hanya dijual hari itu !

Si pendek itu benar-benar kejam bukan ?

Jangan katakan ini padanya okey ?

Yang kedua si Kuroko Tetsuya,

Mantanku, jangan mikir macam-macam ! Cuma mantan bayangan tahu ! Bayangannya kurang dim sih buatku. Hahaha..

Oke cukup.

Dia itu sangat kejam kepada semua orang. Wajahnya yang datar-datar aja ! Tukang berbicara langsung menusuk ! Sang kuudere yang sewaktu-waktu bisa jadi seyandere kembarannya yang berambut merah – maksudku kembaran pendeknya – !

DAN KASUS TERKEJAMNYA ADALAH MEMBUAT ORANG MENDAPATI GEJALA SERANGAN JANTUNG !

KURANG KEJAM APALAGI DIA COBA !

Ehem…

Jadi yah…dia termasuk kejam menurutku.

Yang ketiga si Kise Ryouta.

Jangan bunuh aku kalau kalian termasuk penggemarnya.

Dia sangat kejam tahu ! Dia menyerap seluruh cahaya indah milik matahari dan menyisakan kegelapan untukku ! Apa maksudnya coba ?!

Eh ? Lupakan kalimat barusan.

Yah..intinya dia lebih popular lah…

Kenapa aku yang sangat sexy ini tidak memiliki fans perempua ber-oppai besar seperti yang dia miliki ?

Dan juga dia sangat kejam !

Apa dia mau meremukkan tulangku sehabis latihan neraka dan si boncel merah itu, hah ?

Aish…

Walau kadang dia memang asyik sih anaknya..

Yah pokoknya merekalah chara yang terkejam di Kuroko no Basuke lah.

Sekali lagi, jangan pernah laporkan ini pada orang-orang yang bersangkutan. Aku ga mau ada korban gunting melayang warna merah dan biru serta rengekan ultrasonic dari si kuning itu.

Tbc

* * *

Maafkan saya kalau ini semakin fail, saya hanya mencoba berlari dari WB. Dan dalam fic ini saya ga mau menyinggung soal hancurnya Kiseki no Sedai. Itu menggalaukan(?). semoga readers-tachi suka chapter ini.

Sampai jumpa nanti~


End file.
